Harry's 5th Year Prologue
by Jenn7
Summary: How Harry meets the Elementals and how they become a group. A first time joint fic.


Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Grimacing as he remembered that voice, " Kill the spare!" he pounded his fist angrily on his bed. This was getting old 'quick' . Ever since Cedric had been killed, his every night had been filled with these dreams, those images, and those screams. This had to stop. It was tiring him out, and quick. He knew that if he focused hard enough on one thing, he would win, and become quite obsessed with whatever that matter was '85 and so he did. It began. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry became obsessed with two things in general: his underdeveloped body, and his dueling and fighting skills. (The last two are in the same category.) So he began to run. He ran until he was too weak to move, but then did anyway. He would do push-ups, sit-ups, anything and everything to become more physically capable. He became fast and quick, and during the second week of his summer vacation, it was announced that Dudley would be joining the nearest gym, going everyday, as would Harry. It was supposed to be a sort of punishment, but Harry was overjoyed. During one of his early morning jogs, he had gone to Diagon Alley, purchasing many, many books on hexes, curses, charms, and Dark Arts. While there, he had gone into Knockturn Alley and purchased an armband that would allow him to do magic undetectably. So, he had begun to grow in his magic, and his physical sense. His normal day went like this: 1. Nightmare 2. Dream with Two women, two younger men, and one old man 3. Exercises 4. Work for Auntie Petunia 5. Dudley and I head to the gym 6. More running 7. Exercises 8. Sleep with nightmares and dreams dealing with 5 people. Harry of course, had found a spell book in Knockturn Alley that made your muscles grow faster, supposedly, so he was using that charm to speed things along. By the end of the month, Harry' s idea of becoming obsessed had worked. He looked better than ever, muscles bulging from his body, his height shot up, his voice deepening, making Harry thank God that puberty had finally come. One month into summer: He was lean and tan, other than his muscles, and he was not the old Harry. His armband had grown with him, and fit snugly around his bicep. He was, by far, not the same Harry. His magic grew with every dream from those five people. He was eating at the gym, someone there had taken pity on him, and he was fed by them. The change was great in him. He was not innocent anymore, an age beyond his years, a body deserving to be held forever in a statue. Two things that had not changed: His messy hair and his emerald green eyes that hid behind glasses. He accepted the Dark Arts as power\'85 not good or evil. Aurors used the Dark Arts all the time without knowing it. After all, lumos was made by a Dark Wizard. Harry felt amazing. He was not scrawny, and no one knew who he was! Not even Tom, the barkeep of the Leaky Cauldron. So a month after he had left Hogwarts, and Harry was a totally new person. He was running again when he decided to get his eyes fixed. He just could not stand being near blind! What would happen if the Dark Lord crushed them? Then where would he be? So, with that resolved, Harry looked around him. It was night, the time when Harry did his second run of the day. Checking the street, Harry held up his conveniently tucked away wand. He summoned his bag of money, and it whizzed into his hand just as he was boarding the Knight Bus. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Stan was there, pimples and all. "Ello, Mr.-?" "Potter, Stan. Potter." Harry's deep voice said in an amused tone. Dropping the correct coinage into the other teen' s hand, Harry went to the back yelling out, "The Leaky Cauldron, Ernie!" The bus zoomed off and before he knew it, he was there. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Harry was positively delighted when Tom did not recognize him, again. Grabbing another person' s butterbeer, Harry made his way into Diagon Alley, ignoring the other man' s protests. Going into the potion' s shop, Harry went behind the counter, meeting an old woman who looked as though she had had better days, and these were definitely not them. "You are the one for the sight." "Yes, I am." The woman had not been asking a question. He was the one who came to correct his vision. She chanted in an unintelligible language. " xif eht nosiv, laeh eht thgis, rewop eht sselrewop" Translation: Fix The Vision, Heal The Sight, Power The Powerless"  
  
After The Potions Lady Said The Spell Harry's Eyes Started To Glow Bright Green.  
  
" Now Put These Magical Vision Eye Drops In Twice A Day For One Week" Said The Potions Lady. " That Will Be 25 Galleons, 10 Sickles, And 5 Knuts" After Harry Paid The Lady He Decided To Go Down Knock Turn Alley To Pick Up Some New Weapons. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KNOCKTURN ALLEY Now With Harry's New Looks Nobody Recognized him. Harry Reached A Shop With Black Windows And In Blood Red Letters Read: "Blazing Saddles World Of Weapons"  
  
As Harry Walked Into The Store He Saw Weapons Galore! On The Far Right Wall were All Types Of Swords, Blades, Spears, And Armor. On The Far Wall Were Muggle Guns Of All Types: HandGuns, Automatic-weapons, And Full Heavy Military FirePower! Harry Walked Over To The Shop Owner To Buy Some Weapons.  
  
" Welcome To My Beautiful Shop Of Weapons! My Name Is Bertha The Bitch, What Can I Do For You Mr. ?" Asked Bertha. " My Name Is Harry Potter" " Well Mr. Potter What Can I Interest You Into Buying?" Asked Bertha.  
  
" I Would Like A Few Swords, 2 Long, Medium, And Short Blade Katanas, A Few 24 Karrot Gold Golden Eagle 45 Caliber Handguns, Silver Stakes, Some Muggle Camoflauge, Daggers, And Some Wizard/Muggle Proof Vests." Replied Harry.  
  
" Your Order Will Be Ready At five O'Clock Today" Replied Bertha " While Your In Diagon Alley You Should Go To Madam Malkins, And Pick Up A Few New OutFits That Go With Your Weapon's"  
  
"Hey Bertha Is My Order Ready?" Replied A Man With A Heavy American Accent.  
  
" Yes Mr James Rouette, Your Order Is Ready Hold On While I Get It Out Back" Replied Bertha.  
  
Harry Turned Around To Get A Look At This Mysterious Unknown Man, What He Saw Shocked Him. Behind Him Stood A Young Teenager About Harry's Age Standing At A Tower Six Feet Eight Inches Tall, Wearing All Black Dragon Hide Leather, A Leather Trench-Coat, A Piercing In His Left Ear Of A Silver Dragon, With A Plantium Chain With A Dragon Pendent, The Boy Was Loaded With Weapons Of All Sorts, He Had Two Short Swords Under The Coat, Many Daggers And Throwing Items Concealed Over His Body, And A Goatee'.  
  
" Hello Mr. Potter" Said James " Please Call Me Harry" " Very Well Harry, You Can Call Me Blade" " Why Do They Call You Blade?" Asked Harry. " Because I Use Weapons Over A Wand, And Because Of This" Said Blade. He Then Took Of His Leather Gloves And Produced Three Blades Out Of His Fist. " Wow!" Said Harry.  
  
" Heres Your Order James, Your Polished Swand, A MP1- TommyGun, Silver Stakes, Ammo, And Two 1911 Gold Colts." " Thank You Bertha, Just Put It On My Tab" Replied Blade. " Hey Harry Would You Like To Hang Out For The Day Till Your Order Is Done?" Asked Blade. " Sure Replied Harry" The Duo Went To Madam Malkins  
  
  
  
While In Madam Malkin's Harry Got A Few New Robes, And A Whole New Wardrobe. Which With The Help Of Harry's New Friend Blade, You Would Think That They Were Brothers. Harry Bought All Black Clothes, He Changed Into Black Dragon Hide Leather Pants, Leather Jacket, Dragon Hide Boots, A Pair Of Black SunGlasses. When The Duo Walked Around Diagon Alley They Got Quite The Looks From The Female Witches. F.W.P.O.V. " Damn Those Boys Are So Friggin Hot I'd Wished They Were All Mine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As The Duo Were Walking Down The Kobble-Stone Road A Loud BANG! Came From The Steps At Gringotts. Fifty D.E.'s Apperated Out Of Thin Air And One Of Them Fired Up The Dark Mark. It Has Begun.  
  
" All Right Harry You Take The 25 On The Left And I'll Take The 25 On the Right" Said Blade. " Here Take My Two Katanas, I'll Use My Swand" One By One Harry And Blade Took Out The Death Eaters.  
  
" My-MMaster-Wants-You-Harry said a stuttering Wormtail. " Go To hell You Wortless Piece Of Scum!" Yelled Harry " This Is For All The Pain That You Have Caused Me You Little Stuttering Piece Of Shit! Screamed Harry\  
  
Harry Proceded And Kicked Wormtail In The Head And Knocked Him out. Out Of No Where MOM Officals Apperated And Cuffed The Remaining Death Eaters. Cornilious Fudge Appeared And Spoke To Harry And Blade. " You Two Young Men Have Done An Excellent Job Handling These Dark Arts Worshippers, May I Know Your Names?" Asked Fudge. " All You need to know is that these bastards were caught bye Blade And Inferno!" Replied The Men " Now Inferno, Lets go get wasted, i heard of a new booze called Belrix's Fire Wiskey, Lets give it a try."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT A BAR GETTING WASTED & CELEBRATING THE CAPTURE OF WORMTAIL " Oi! Bartender, Give Us Five Rounds Of The New Fire Wiskey, Beaten, Not Stirred" Said Blade " That Will Be One Million Galleons Sir!" Said the Bartender. Blade Whipped Out His Wizard Express Card And Told the Man To Charge It.  
  
After The First Three Rounds, Harry Was Pretty Drunk, But Blade Was Sober As A Dragon. " How Can You Handle This Booze?" Asked A Drunken Harry. " It Takes Years Of Practice My Boy!" Replied Blade. " And A Strong BackBone To take This Shit Straight!" " Harry My Dear Boy, I say We Rent A Room At The Leaky Cauldron, Just For The Night Then The Next Day I'll Take You Home On My MotorCycle" Said Blade. 


End file.
